A Matter of Spirits
by Celesta SunStar
Summary: Demon Hunter AU, Vin gets sent to wake up Ezra... and they have a little fun. *mild slash*
1. Part One Waking Ezra

Title: A Matter of Spirits  
  
Disclaimer: The only way I would ever own the Magnificent Seven is if I win a rather sizable lottery. I haven't yet. As a result, they aren't mine. Damn.  
  
Archive: If you want it go ahead, but tell me where please.  
  
Type: Slash  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: E/V  
  
Status: Complete, or at least this story is. If more are coming, I don't know.  
  
AU: The Demon Hunters AU.  
  
Notes: The Demon Hunter AU... IS NOT MINE. That being said, it belongs to Denise Timberwolf, who is working on finishing the original story. The only thing you really need to know for this story is that Ezra is a vampire, and Vin is a Spirit Talker, he can commune with the Spirit Realm.  
  
Warnings: This is slash. There is sex, (albeit in Part Two.) I have been told that the sex is not graphic, so it's R.  
  
If you do not like male/male sex, turn back now, I have warned you more than once and flames will be laughed at. Constructive criticism will be used to make the next story better.  
  
On with the Fic!  
  
  
  
***  
  
A Matter of Spirits  
  
  
  
Vin took the stairs two at a time, and went down the hallway stopping at a North facing room. The door was unlocked and he pushed it gently open, locking it behind him. Even though it was morning outside, the heavy curtains kept the room in a warm, comforting darkness.  
  
The young Spirit Talker didn't quite know what he had expected, and while the room was clean and neat, he certainly hadn't thought that he would discover that Ezra Standish slept nude. He took a moment to regret the fact that the sheets were wrapped around the vampire, but he admired the strong muscles of his legs, chest, and stomach.  
  
'So why was the door unlocked...' The only people who left doors unlocked were those expecting someone to come by, or those who thought they could protect themselves from any "unforeseen occurrence," as the vampire might call it. Vin thought for a second and decided that it was probably both reasons, considering who it was. 'Besides,' Vin smiled to himself as he watched the wolf spirit in the corner raise his head from his paws, give him a wolf-smile, and go back to dozing, 'there ain't no way Ez don't already know that it's me. Well, only one way to find out.'  
  
"Ezra..." was the only thing he managed to say as he tapped the vampire's upper arm. That is the only thing he managed to say *before* he found himself flat on his back on the feather bed with a smirking gambler pinning him down. He met the laughing green eyes with level gaze and a knowing smile. "Yep, you were pretending ta be asleep."  
  
The smirk disappeared instantly behind a sober, serious mask that was belied by the laughing eyes and the mock-serious tone as Ezra said, "Well Mr. Tanner, now that you have found me out, what are you planning to do with me?"  
  
Vin snorted and gave an experimental wiggle, "Well Ez, I think I oughta be askin' you that, 'cause I'm the one who can't move." Vin watched as the smirk reappeared as if had never gone.  
  
"Ah but Mr. Tanner, I am the one with no clothes on."  
  
Vin raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that really matters in this case Ez."  
  
Ezra gave a slightly frowning, thoughtful nod and let go of Vin's wrists so that he could cross his forearms over Vin's chest. "Does that bother you Mr. Tanner?"  
  
Vin shook his head, "Not really." He brought his arms down and loosely looped them around Ezra's back. He gave the vampire a quick, knowing smile. "I trust you Ez."  
  
The frown deepened a fraction, "But how much do you trust me? And why?"  
  
Vin moved his hand to cover Ezra's heart, and held the vampire's eyes with his own. "Your spirit can't lie to me Ez. And as for how much..." His voice trailed off and his eyes danced mischievously. "Well Chris said for me ta make sure ya knew that he wanted ta talk ta ya when you got up, an' everybody knows that you never get up 'fore noon, so I figure we got a couple hours."  
  
***  
  
End Part One 


	2. Part Two And having some fun

Disclaimer and stuff are in Part One.  
  
***  
  
Part Two  
  
Vin waited a moment while Ezra thought about it. His abilities weren't the same as empathy or telepathy, but they did work along the same lines. While he couldn't feel what Ezra was feeling or hear what he was thinking, he *did* know that Ezra was unsure. Not about whether Vin knew what he was offering, but whether Vin understood the consequences. Well, the remedy for that was relatively simple... Vin reached up, buried his hand in the soft chestnut hair and gave the vampire a very thorough kiss.  
  
Vin drew away after a timeless moment and saw laughter in Ezra's eyes before the vampire started kissing him back, stealing almost every thought in his mind.  
  
'Dang, he's a good kisser...'  
  
Vin had absolutely no clue how long it was until Ezra let him up for air, but he did find that the vampire had taken advantage of the mind-blowing kiss to rid Vin of all his clothing. He felt Ezra settle on top of him again, only now they were skin to skin. He let his hands explore the pale skin above him, as smooth as the cloth that Mrs. Potter said was silk, and shuddered at the lick and gentle bite at the vein in his neck. How strange was the feeling of the sharp teeth on his neck and the soft hair against his jaw... He moaned at the delicate contrast.  
  
Vin felt Ezra's hand slide down along his sides, barely touching, tracing the straining muscles with ticklish detail as the vampire's mouth moved down along Vin's collarbones. He convulsed when Ezra found that spot on Vin's hip. 'Oh, Gods...' Ezra had moved on to tease Vin's nipples with his unnaturally sharp teeth. Vin couldn't think anymore, the vampire's cool hands on his fevered skin were keeping all his attempts of thinking at bay. A wash of some feeling he couldn't name slid down his spine and exploded simultaneously at the base of his neck and his groin.  
  
He knew that Ezra was smiling at his handiwork. When the vampire had opened what he referred to as his Charm, coupled with Vin's Spirit Talker abilities, Vin knew their two spirits were as closely tied together as any two could ever be. He spiraled even higher and *held* Ezra tighter to him when the vampire took his penis into his mouth. Breathing wasn't important anymore; Ezra only had to...  
  
Everything exploded into white nothingness. Vin dimly registered a coppery taste in his mouth, and then soft lips gently sucking on his. A soothing, sensual pleasure eased him slowly back from the white haze he drifted in, he had bitten his lip when he had climaxed and the blood had drawn the vampire like a bee to honey. After a timeless moment, Ezra lifted his head a fraction and brushed his lips over Vin's cheek before wrapping his whole body around him and laying his head over Vin's heart.  
  
"That was nice." The slow words sent a pleasant tingle through Vin's *very* tired body.  
  
As he still couldn't quite remember what words were used for, Vin just encapsulated his response and sent it through the spider's thread that linked them still, /So, when can we do it again?/  
  
A low chuckle was his answer.  
  
***  
  
The End 


End file.
